


Photobomb

by Fangirling_FTW



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen Ackles, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Heterosexual Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, RPF, Seriously Just Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Misha Collins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirling_FTW/pseuds/Fangirling_FTW
Summary: Jensen notices Misha making eyes at Danneel in the photo he took of her on set.Danneel and Misha notice him noticing.Jensen is so screwed.





	Photobomb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WingsandImpalas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingsandImpalas/gifts).



> IDEK what this is guys, this just popped into my head and I'm kinda sorry but not really??? This is my first time posting RPF and I guess go big or go home, amirite? It's not the only thing I've written, it just happens to be the only thing I've finished. 
> 
> This is a gift for my beta reader... as in she forced me to write it and wouldn't stop pestering me until it was posted.
> 
> Okay Imma post this before i get second thoughts...

Jensen couldn’t breathe.  He was afraid to move, in case someone noticed him silently freaking the _fuck_ out, just staring at his phone, at the photo he’d taken for his _wife’s_ Instagram, and what he’d unwittingly captured in the background.

Misha, making _those_ eyes, at Danneel.

Lord in heaven, he can practically hear the fangirls typing “pray for Jensen”.  

A soft touch at his elbow nearly sends him sprawling on his ass, and he juggles his phone for a moment before he finally gets hold of it.

“You okay?” Danneel asks, giggling at his overactive spazzing.

“Uh, yeah, good,” Jensen says in a voice just on the suspicious end of squeaky.

“What in the world are you drooling over?” she asks, grabbing for his phone.  He’s not fast enough, too embarrassed at being caught, and she gets a hold of it, pulling up the photo.  “Aww, you noticed, too!” Danneel’s looks up at Jensen with bright eyes, a playful smirk on her face.

“Shut up,” Jensen grunts, feeling the back of his neck turn red.

“Usually Misha saves that look for you,” she teases, leaning in close to him as she looks down at the photo.  The scent of her hair is enticing, even under the hairspray, and Jensen shamelessly presses his nose and lips against it, using its familiarity to calm himself down.  Having her here with him in Vancouver this past week has been beyond incredible, and he can’t get enough of it.  “I don’t know how you handle having Misha around all the time, must be _hard_ for you,” she adds under her breath, nibbling on her lip.

“Just give me back my phone.”  He knows he’s whining, but he’s beyond hot and bothered and Danneel knows it.

“Am I missing something?” Misha asks as he saunters up, and Jensen is prepared to just dig himself a hole and jump in.

“Misha!  You perv!” Danneel giggles, shoving Jensen’s phone in Misha’s face.  He blinks a few times till he can focus on the screen, and to his credit the tips of his ears turn pink.

“Well, it _has_ been a long time since I’ve spent any kind of quality time with you, Dee,” Misha shrugs, and to this day Jensen still doesn’t know how he does that, how he just slides those little flirtatious comments in where Jensen is a fumbling mess.

“You two being on set together has been an epically bad idea,” Jensen groans.  

“Aw, what’s the matter?” Danneel pouts at him, handing him back his phone and leaning into his side.  “You’re not _jealous,_ are you?”

“He has no right to be jealous, I see him all the time,” Misha scoffs, stepping in close to Danneel, making sure Jensen is watching him.  Quickly, hidden by the trench coat and their bodies, Misha’s hand moves low over Danneel’s stomach, squeezing her hip before pulling away like nothing had happened.  

Jensen thinks a blood vessel in his brain might have just popped.

Misha was right, it had been way too long since the three of them had had any sort of matching schedule to spend time together.  And here they were purposefully teasing him in front of everyone when he couldn’t do anything about it.

“Okay, let’s get to places!” the A.D. calls.  Misha winks at Jensen in that awkward yet still really hot way, and Jensen knows once filming is done he’s quite literally _fucked._

 

None of them talk about it, but somehow they all end up at Misha’s apartment later that day, just as the sun is starting to set.  Jensen realizes when he lets himself in and sees her shoes and purse that Danneel arrived there before him.  It made him a little nervous, but it was mixed with enough excitement he didn’t mind it.  He walks deeper into Misha’s apartment, and smiles at Danneel as she walks around the corner to greet him with a brief kiss.

“Kids?” he asked.

“Taken care of,” Danneel grins, looking just as sexy without her makeup on and with her hair in a messy bun as she did on set.  Misha walks in the room from the kitchen and hands out cocktails.  After all these years he’s got Jensen’s order down to a science, not even the best bartenders can mix a drink like Misha can.

They spend some time talking and actually catching up, Jensen on the couch with Danneel’s feet in his lap, her head on Misha’s thigh on the other side of the couch.  Jensen absently runs his hand under the leg of Danneel’s cotton pants, fingers tracing patterns over her shin as Misha’s fingers begin to gently tease at her hair.  Misha is scruffy, his hair a mess and his makeup only half removed from the shoot and he still looks fucking gorgeous.  He glances up at Jensen, giving him a shy smile before turning his attention back to Danneel.

Jensen still remembers the day it happened, the day he realized he _wanted_ Misha, about halfway through season five.  Took him all of season six and seven to build up his courage to do anything about it, but that summer he’d finally given in, cornering Misha in his hotel room at JIB and throwing him up against the wall, dropping to his knees faster than he thought physically possible.  

Jensen loses the flow of conversation as his mind wanders through memories, and finds himself absently watching Misha’s hand, transfixed as the woman he loves and the man he’s amazingly also fallen in love with interact so beautifully.  They’re both smiling and laughing, Misha’s fingers gently tracing her cheek now, thumb catching on the corner of her lip, and Jensen’s mouth goes dry as she darts her tongue out to meet it.

“Dee,” Misha hums, and Jensen _knows_ that voice, “I think we should take pity on your poor husband.”  Jensen flushes as his wife looks down at him, smirking as she arches her back and sits up.

“Aw, baby, are you feeling left out?” she hums, crawling across the couch to rest in Jensen’s lap.  Jensen can’t look away from those eyes, the way she bats her lashes as she settles her knees by his hips.  Jensen relishes in the weight of her against him, the softness of her curves beneath his hands.

“Not left out, I just...I wish you two spent more time together,” Jensen admits, “I could just fucking watch you guys talk for hours.”

“Just talk?  Just watch?” Misha asks, and Jensen tears his eyes away from Danneel to watch Misha stand, walking up behind Danneel and running his hands down her sides to her hips, his fingers sliding over Jensen’s.  “I can make sure that happens,” Misha, dips his head to press a soft kiss to Danneel’s shoulder, eyes never leaving Jensen’s.  “What do you say, love, want to play?”

Play.

That word is like a trigger for Jensen, especially when it comes from Misha’s mouth.  He looks at Danneel and he can see she’s already talked to Misha about this.  She nods and grins, and a shot of adrenaline goes up Jensen’s spine at the same time a wave of heat settles in his gut.

“Yeah, yeah, okay,” Jensen nods.  Misha grins, tucking his hands under Danneel’s arms and lifting her off of Jensen’s lap, offering Jensen his hand to help him stand.

“If you’re good,” Misha hums, tugging on Jensen’s arm playfully, “I might even let you come.”

 

Jensen appreciates how well both of these people know him, how they take control of the whole situation as soon as they’re in the bedroom, stripping each other down to underwear before they both go to work on Jensen’s clothes.  Misha moves to his bedside table to get things ready while Danneel wraps her arms around Jensen, her warm cheek pressed to his chest.  This was part of their routine, every time the three of them did something together.  Jensen and Danneel would share a moment to reassure each other, cheesily symbolic of their marriage coming first in their lives.

“I love you,” she whispers, and he smiles as he hugs her tightly.

“Love you back,” he hums into her hair.  Misha waits for them to break apart, then walks up to Jensen, sliding an arm around his hips and kissing him quickly.

“You two are so fucking adorable,” Misha smirks.  “Starting now,” he explains as he leads Jensen to the bed.  “You are not allowed to touch yourself, or speak, in any way.  Those gorgeous little noises of yours are allowed, but no words.  No hands on any part of your skin.  Danneel and I can do what we want to you and each other, but not you my love,” Misha settles Jensen on the California king bed, leaning him against the pillows and making sure he’s comfortable, which Jensen is grateful for.  “Are those terms okay?”

“Yes, sir,” Jensen nods with an excited grin.  Misha kisses him sweetly, smiling fondly as his fingers run through Jensen’s hair.

“Good,” he nods.  “We’ll begin now.”  He moves away to where Danneel is waiting at the end of the bed, beaming at her as he walks up behind her, his chin brushing her ear as he leans in close to her.  “Okay gorgeous, ready to put on a show?”  

“Yes, sir,” Danneel giggles, and Misha leans in, pressing gentle kisses against her neck and shoulders as he unhooks her bra, sliding his hands under the fabric slowly as her head falls back, her hand running up into his hair.  Jensen’s been on the receiving end of those lips, he knows how that feels, and when Danneel’s mouth falls open on a soft moan his hands twitch against the sheets where they lay next to him.

“So fucking sexy,” Misha purrs, his voice dropping into his Castiel octave.  “I bet Jensen enjoys these,” he adds, finally letting her bra fall away, and Jensen grins because yeah, he kinda does.  Misha manipulates her breasts with his long fingers, her back arching under his touch, and Jensen hardens quickly, very obviously enjoying the show the two of them are putting on.  Misha’s wide frame is visible behind Danneel, but enough of him is hidden Jensen is antsy with anticipation for the two of them to move, wanting to see more of Misha.  Misha’s hands drop down his wife’s body, over her stomach and down to her hips, pulling her flush against him with a satisfied hum.

“Mmm, Mish,” Danneel breathes, and Jensen lets out a little whimper, catching the attention of both of them.  Both sets of bedroom eyes fix him with pointed stares, and he squirms, his cock fully flushed and pressed into his hip by his boxer briefs.  Misha’s fingers slide along Danneel’s thighs, gently urging her legs just a bit farther apart, and once he’s satisfied he slips his fingers underneath her panties.  Danneel giggles, her next inhale a gasp of pleasure as Misha’s hand starts to move beneath the silky fabric.  Not being able to see what’s happening is making Jensen squirm, his imagination easily supplying the images but Jensen wants to _see_ Misha’s fingers as they slide inside Danneel, wants to see the hardness he knows is pressed against Danneel’s ass.

Without warning, Misha spins Danneel around, laying her out on her back on the bed and helping her slide up until her head was next to Jensen’s knee.  She makes a show of arching her back, her hands going to her breasts, and Jensen doesn’t know where to look, at his wanton wife, or at Misha, who’s currently crawling up between her legs, his own hard cock a enticing line where it’s tucked in his bright orange boxer briefs.  Jensen fruitlessly rolls his hips, desperate to touch himself just for a moment, but he knows he can’t and _fuck_ it makes him harder.

Misha runs those gorgeous fingers up Danneel’s legs, legs Jensen has measured every inch of with his own fingers and lips, and he can practically _feel_ her skin sliding under Misha’s palms.  Misha’s fingers catch on the waist of Danneel’s panties, and she lifts her hips, allowing Misha to remove them slowly and toss them off to the side.  His hands return to her thighs, pressing gently to open her legs up further, Danneel giggling in anticipation for what’s to come.  Jensen moans again, because he still can’t really _see_ anything, and his pitiful attempts at giving himself some relief through his hip movements are proving fruitless.

“Jensen,” Misha _demands_ his attention, and Jensen’s eyes snap to his blue ones.  “Watch.”  Jensen is helpless to look away as Misha drops his head, that sinfully long tongue darting out to taste Danneel.  She moans, long and satisfied, and Jensen can’t even bother to be jealous that his wife is obviously enjoying Misha’s tongue more than she does his.  Jensen knows Misha’s much more talented with his mouth than he is, his ass can testify to that.  He watches intently as Misha works, alternating between flicking his tongue and plunging deep, getting Danneel loud and writhing as he takes in Jensen’s reaction.  When Danneel’s pleasure starts to crest, Jensen knows the signs, Misha pulls away and grins as both her and Jensen groan in frustration.

“ _Fuck,_ Mish I swear to god you get better at that every fucking time,” Danneel laughs, panting for breath, her cheeks and neck flushed a bright pink.

“Why thank you,” Misha winks, pressing a kiss against her thigh.  Jensen can see Misha’s chin glisten in the dim light from his work on Danneel and Jensen rolls his hips in frustration again.  “Think we should give him a little break?” Misha asks.

“He’s been so good for you,” Danneel points out, and Misha nods.

“Agreed.  Remove his underwear.”  Jensen wiggles in excitement as Danneel flips over and crawls towards him, lifting his hips as she tugs on the fabric and sighing as his cock springs free of its cloth prison.  “Suck,” Misha commands and Danneel leans forward, taking the head of Jensen’s cock into her mouth and making Jensen grunt at the sudden warm relief.  His wife knows him well, knows his buttons and how to get him going, but before she can even really settle into a rhythm Misha’s voice snaps out.  “Stop.”  Danneel sits up, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand, and before Jensen can whine in protest Misha is on him, tongue plunging into his mouth and swallowing his moans.  “I love you,” Misha sighs against his lips, “I love you so much for giving me this.”  Jensen almost answers him, the words are on the tip of his tongue, but a flash from Misha’s eyes reminds him of his surroundings and he bites at his lip, making Misha groan and press their foreheads together.

“You guys are adorable,” Danneel chimes in, “love for the ages and all, but I’m wet and kinda dying to be fucked so…”  Misha grins, eyes still on Jensen’s.

“Your wife is a fucking handful,” Misha huffs.  He presses one last kiss against Jensen’s lips.  “Turn over, hands and knees.”  Jensen complies, and he watches over his shoulder as Misha goes for the lube, running his hand over Jensen’s spine and igniting little tendrils of lightning over his skin.   _This_ is the direction Jensen wants this to go in.  “Face forward, love,” Misha hums and Jensen turns his head, staring at the stack of pillows in front of him.  “Get him ready,” he hears Misha say, and he feels the bed shift as Danneel gets into position.   _Wait, what?_ Jensen is flushed from toes to ears, he and Danneel hadn’t ever crossed this line between the two of them, Misha has always been the one to get Jensen prepped before he gets fucked.  Danneel’s soft hands feel so much smaller than Misha’s as they caress his backside, and Misha’s hands come up to press gently onto Jensen’s back, bending him further and leaving him more on display.  “Stay,” he whispers into Jensen’s ear, and he shivers in anticipation.  The lube opens and Danneel starts to work a slim finger inside him, much slower than what he’s used to from Misha, and as if Misha can read his mind, he hears him start to whisper to Danneel.  “He can take it, babe, no need to baby him.”  Danneel’s touch loses some of it’s hesitation, and Jensen moans in encouragement.  “That’s it love.”  As Danneel starts to work a second finger inside him, he feels the bed shift again, and Danneel gasps sharply.

“Mish, _oh, shit,_ ” she gasps, her free hand gripping Jensen’s thigh tightly.  A few moments later, the bed starts to move in a rhythm and Jensen groans when he realizes what Misha’s doing.  

“You like that, sweetheart?” Misha hums, testing every bit of Jensen’s willpower _not_ to turn around.  Jensen can hear skin slapping against skin as Misha fucks into Danneel, and Jensen can’t fucking _see_ it.  “Don’t stop working on him, babe, keep going.”  Danneel returns to working Jensen open, with much more enthusiasm than she was before, Jensen spreading his knees and canting his hips back even further.  Every time Danneel exhales she moans, and Misha’s short puffs of breath echo through the room as well, Danneel up to three fingers that she’s in the process of scissoring back and forth.

“Mish, _babe,_ ” Danneel gasps, “I think he’s ready.”  Jensen moans in agreement, and Danneel’s hand is pulled away, Misha’s fingers taking their place and pushing in all at once, and Jensen moans deep in his throat as the slightly wider intrusion.

“Perfect,” he hums, and Jensen hears them exchange a kiss.  “Lay down here,” Misha says, and Danneel lays on her back next to Jensen, smiling up at him.  “Jensen,” Misha soothes as he strokes his hand down his back, “I want you inside your wife.”  Jensen grins and eagerly climbs over top of Danneel, slotting himself between her legs and sinking inside her easily, groaning long and loud as his cock finally gets some attention paid to it.  He stills once he’s buried inside her, and her eyes dart over his shoulder before she pulls him into a kiss, and Jensen gets no warning before Misha is pushing inside him in one solid thrust, bottoming out and leaning over his back.  Jensen can’t hardly breathe, the subtle burn from Misha’s cock and Danneel’s slick warmth is nearly overwhelming, especially when he’s gone without any contact through most of this.  “Just breathe, gorgeous,” Misha pants into the back of his neck, “breathe.”  Once Jensen’s evened out and is no longer on the verge of coming, Misha sits up and starts to thrust inside him, Jensen working with his rhythm until he’s able to pull out of Danneel before Misha’s thrusts force him back in.  

“Holy _shit,_ ” Danneel gasps, a huge grin on her face, and Jensen smiles back, because yeah, _holy fucking shit_.  After that outburst, they fall silent aside from the occasional moan or gasp, the double assault on Jensen’s nerves, Misha on his prostate and Danneel on his cock, sending him rushing towards his peak.  He sticks to the rhythm as best as he can, but he starts to falter as his body starts to give into the pleasure.

“Almost there, aren’t you?” Misha grunts, and Jensen nods frantically.  Danneel slips a hand down between them, finding and massaging her sweet spot until, with a long moan, she starts to come, Jensen stilling insider her to let her ride it out as Misha continues to thrust.  “Ugh, _fuck_ , Jensen,” Misha groans and with one final thrust Jensen comes at the same time as Misha, his moan ending on a breathless laugh as Misha collapses over his back.

“You guys have that down to a _science,_ ” Danneel giggles, and Misha grins against Jensen’s back.

“You mean I have him trained well,” Misha teases.  Jensen is too close to unconscious to care, grinning at Danneel with a dopey smile as she kisses him and eases out from underneath him and off the bed.  Once she’s clear Jensen collapses, burying his face in the pillows with a satisfied sigh as Misha pulls out, flopping down on the bed next to him.  A damp washcloth lands on his back a few moments later, and he groans unhappily, which apparently makes Misha giggle before picking it up and cleaning Jensen off.  

“Shove over,” Danneel demands, and Jensen turns on his side away from Misha, Danneel crawling in between the two of them to settle in as the small spoon with Jensen as the big spoon.  Misha scoots up against her front, tangling his legs with both Danneel’s and Jensen’s and with a satisfied sigh, they all lapse into satiated silence.

Jensen assumed he’d fall right to sleep, but he can’t seem to close his eyes for long, Misha watching him in amusement as his gaze keeps returning to Misha’s.  Once Danneel is asleep, Misha reaches over her and brushes Jensen’s cheek gently.

“You know you can talk now,” Misha teases in a whisper.

“Trying to decide what to say.”  Jensen turns his head into Misha’s touch, pressing a kiss against his palm.  “So whose idea was it to have Danneel prep me?” he finally asks.

“All hers,” Misha smirks.  “Though I will take credit for putting the idea in her head.”  Jensen raises an eyebrow in a silent question, so Misha continues.  “I mentioned once how hot it would be to watch her fuck you.”

“ _Jesus,”_ Jensen groaned, amazed at how kinky this dude could be.  “Like, with a toy?”

“Kinda.  She took the initiative to go out and buy a harness for herself-“

“A what?!” Jensen coughs, and the two of them still as Danneel shifts, but stays asleep.

“You know, a strap on.  I think she wanted to make sure she did things right before doing anything with you.”

“Holy fuck, you guys are crazy,” Jensen sighs.  Misha grins at him wickedly, and when Danneel rolls into Misha, Jensen takes the opportunity to roll out of bed, grabbing his phone and sweatpants, heading for the kitchen with every intention of ordering something to eat after their nap.

The photo that started all this comes to mind, and Jensen pulls up Instagram.  A comment pops into his head, and his fingers hover over the comment line while he debates.  Maybe it’s the fucked out looseness in his body, maybe it’s the open adoration and love for the two people in the photo...either way, he’s feeling reckless, and he types his comment out, knowing the moment he posts it fangirls everywhere will think they _know_.

And he decides to fuck it all and let them.

_“Why is it always the weirdos in trench coats?”_

Closing the app, he smiles to himself, and the mischief he’s just created.  A few moments later, his phone buzzes with a text from Danneel, even though he’s sure she’s still asleep.

_Dee: I hate you. <3 the creeper in the tan coat ;-* _

Jensen smirks and replies before pulling up Uber Eats.

_You: I love you too, Mish._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ... sorry? *runs and hides*


End file.
